


Every 100 Years

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A Lot of Death, Death, F/M, Ghosts, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every 100 years, a haunted boat appears in the Bermuda Triangle and every time a crew of investigators go on the ship to investigate, no one survives the mission. But this time a team go on the boat to investigate hoping they are the last team to go on the ship.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i dont know if anyone will read this but i have been planning this for a very long time and i hopefully get to show this to everyone, please leave kudos and i hope you enjoy!

On Friday the 18th of June 2018, a ship called 'The Georgina II' appears in the Bermuda Triangle. It appears every one hundred years and every time investigators aboard the ship, no one comes back alive.

''Okay, we need a strong group of agents and investigators for next Friday,'' Army Lieutenant Sanders ordered. He walked up to Colonel Custard. ''You colonel will be in charge of the mission, i hope to see everyone back alive from this.'' Sanders said sternly. ''I am the one who is picking you team, you may leave,'' Colonel left and walked out of the room sighing. He left the building and went home.

When he got back he found nine mysterious files on his coffee table. ''that's weird, i don't own these..''he said as he picked them up. He flicked through them all and saw it was the files for the mission. 

**Ring Ring**

He put down the files and walked to his telephone hoping it was Sanders. ''Custard the files on your table are about you team you are taking on the ship with you, please read these carefully, and remember the information, the youngest team member is Mary summers, look after them all'' sanders said over tghe phone and with that he put the phone down and went to pour himself dome Whiskey. 

 

''I'd better look at these,'' He mumbled to himself. 

**Secret Agent Noah Haevey, 31 years of age, Secret Agent for 10 years.**

**Charlie (Char) Davies, 25 years of age, 3 years in the army.**

**Agent Daniel (Danny) Williams, 27 years of age, Agent for 5 years.**

**Special Enforcement Agent Lisa Somoph, 35 years of age, 3 years as Special enforcement agent.**

**Lieutenant Sally Richards, 29 years of age, 11 years in the army.**

**Reverend Richard Green, 55 years of age, 19 years of secret agent.**

**Dr. Sebastian David, 49 years of age, 8 years of medical, 12 years of agent.**

**Mary Summers, 19 years of age, 11 months as agent, Specialist in martial arts and sword fighting, Daughter of Army officer Mr summers.**

**Lily Lollette, 22 years of age, 4 years in army, Specialist in martial arts.**

 

Next day: ''Sanders I've looked at this list, they are all very young what if they die, what am i going to tell their family. You know I'm not very good at telling families about their loved ones dying,'' Colonel stated as he threw the files on Sanders desk. ''I cant do this,'' Sanders stood up from his desk and turned to look out the window, ''They have all agreed to do this, they know the risks, they know t might cost them their lives but they have agreed and there is no turning back now,'' Sanders argued, ''if you dint want to do this then that's tough, you have to because you signed up for this years ago when the last Colonel had a heart attack due to thinking about this mission, so don't you say anything. You are doing this mission and you will get paid for it.'' Colonel frowned, ''Fine I'll do this mission and we will come back alive, but i want combat sessions for my team and me, and you are paying for it, other wise im not doing it,'' Colonel Yelled and with that he stormed out of the office.

 

Colonel payed a visit to the youngest of the team, Mary Summers. 

 

''Mary Summers, I'm Colonel Custard and I'm running this mission.'' he said calmly. ''oh, hi sorry and yeah i know, you worked with my dad for a couple of years, Mark Summers?'' she said quietly. ''yes i did, I'm here to talk about the mission, its going to be very dangerous. I want you to very sure that you are ready for it and you are sure about doing this.'' He looked at Mary, she looked so small and scared. ''I know the risks, i know the danger. But im sure that i want to do this. I want to make my father proud,'' She said ;looking at him. ''Ok but please be careful. You are getting training that is starting on Monday, just be careful and learn everything you need too'' Colonel said and with that he left to go back to his office to make phone calls to his new team about the mission and to tell them about the training. 


	2. I tried so hard and got so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They team go for training, and they also introduce themselves to each other and try and get to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one too.

**Next day at training:**

 

''Ok so, me and Sanders, have decided to give you all training no matter how skilled you are already,'' Colonel Custard said as he held the files in his hands. ''I'm giving your profiles to professional trainers, who will train you up about everything you need to know,'' Sanders walked into the room and stood next to Custard while holding a glass of whiskey. ''We want you well trained for the mission and then after you have trained enough we will be sending you on a private jet to a hotel near in Bermuda so its easy to access the ship from there. You will leave for the mission on Wednesday and I bid you all good luck with this mission.'' Sanders said as e sipped his whiskey. ''Thank you, Sanders. Now your trainers will be here in about one hour so introduce yourselves and get to know each other ready for the mission,'' Custard said, and with that he left the room heading straight back to his office where he wrote his Will, just in case anything happened.

 

''What happens if we die,?'' Lisa worried, ''Like, will our bodies be returned or will they be stuck there for centuries into the future,'' Everyone looked at each other. ''I don't know to be honest, it would be very crappy if they left our bodies on there, but we don't know what we are waiting for, like anything could happen on that ship. It could be worse or not as bad then we think,'' Charlie said shrugging and clingy on to their boyfriend Danny. ''I'm sure we will hopefully manage, besides we are getting training so that should help us a bit more'' Danny hoped, as he wrapped his arm around Charlie. ''I think we should introduce ourselves,i'll start,'' Noah said,

''I'm Secret Agent Noah Haevey, I'm 31 and I've been a secret agent for 10 years,'' he smiled.

''Ok, i'll go next. I'm Army Lieutenant Charlie Davies, I'm 25 and have been in the army for 3 years,'' Charlie smiled as they went over too the weights to see how heavy they are.

''Ok, I'm Lieutenant Sally Richards, I'm 29 and have been in the army for 11 years. But have done a little bit of training like this before,'' She said smiling.

''Hi I'm, Agent Danny Williams, I'm 27 and have been in the army for 5 years and I know Charlie already as you know we are dating and both signed up for this together,'' Danny said as he smiled at charlie. 

''Aww, Hi I'm special enforcement Agent Lisa Somoph, I'm 35 and have been a special enforcement agent for 3 years,'' Lisa said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me hints and ideas to make this better as this is one of my first proper writings I have done, that i made up on the spot. xx

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every week!


End file.
